RH Season 3 Episode 8 Slaves and Masters
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: After a tragedy in the gang Robin sets out to put an end to Robin Hood and to Guisborne. Will the gang and Marian be able to stop him or will they be beaten to it by a friendly monk? WIll Robin and Marian be able to be honest with one another, or will the Sheriff deal the final blow to a legend?
1. Chapter 1

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE CAVE**

It was cold.

Cold even though the sun was shining brightly, sparkling off of the leaving snow, that was still in dark places on the ground.

The gang were sat around, quietly sharpening swords or cleaning pots. Ever few seconds they exchanged sad glances, before looking over their shoulders towards Robin and Marians bunk.

"I will give you something to take, for the pain." Matilda gently settled the covers back up at Marian's waist after completing her examination.

Robin's gang had ridden hard to fetch her in the middle of the night.

Djac stood slightly behind her, watching with tear stained irises as Matilda set a small bottle in her hands.

Marian said nothing, just continued to lay on her back, staring at nothing, her hand by her head, her eyes and face red with tears.

Robin stood close with his arms folded, watching them, not breathing, his chest feeling as though it was being torn apart every time he breathed.

He had known grief, but this...

He shut his eyes against more tears.

"I will leave you to rest, try and get some sleep." Matilda said gently to who she saw as Lady Locksley, and straightened, picking up her bag and walking towards Robin.

She tried to smile sadly at him.

Many a time had she had to console parents on such a basis, and then there were those rare moments where the father seemed almost relieved, whether it was because they were unmarried, or because he did not want the responsibility.

But this was not one of those times.

"John will take you home." Robin's voice was low so it did not crack, his eyes locked on his wife.

Matilda touched his arm, "I am sorry..."

He took in a deep breath but said nothing in return.

Matilda was accompanied from the cave, and the rest of them flitted away to give Robin and Marian some room.

He stared at his wife, biting his lip. He looked way and blinked his eyes against the tears as he looked back at her.

He walked and gently sat on the edge of the bed facing Marian. He cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed some of her tears away, his other took her hand in his tightly.  
Her face was sticky and flushed with crying.  
She sniffed and opened her bloodshot eyes to look at him.  
"I'm sorry Robin." She whispered and more tears fell. Her voice broke.  
"Shush." he whispered, his hand shaking as he tried not to cry, "What are you sorry for?"  
"I let you down." She started to sob, "I let you down and I let everyone down..."  
"Of course you have not." He said firmly and his voice cracked.

He swallowed away his own tears.  
"It happens Marian." He whispered, aching to believe it for his own sake, "it just happens, and there is nothing you could have done to stop it."  
"But there is..." she cried, "I rode to Hull and back, I fought guards I ran around, leapt out of Locksley window..."

"Shush Marian…"

"Do not shush me!" Her voice cracked painfully, "I had small pains in my stomach and I thought they were normal and I didn't say… I don't know why I couldn't say…"  
"You can't blame yourself." he said firmly and kissed her forehead, "it wasn't your fault... And it never will be."  
Robin blamed himself.  
He should have stopped her from fighting, from riding... It had been well within his power and capability to stop her from doing those things. It had been in his power to stop this from happening.  
The guilt, the intense anger at himself and everything that had ever harmed her, churned away at his insides.  
"You haven't let anybody down." he whispered and locked eyes with her, both of them were crying.  
"But I lost our baby." she whimpered and more tears fell.  
He swallowed thickly and sniffed, "I know."  
She put her spare hand over her face and tried desperately not to sob loudly. She took deep breaths and Robin rubbed her shoulder gently, watching as she tried to calm down.  
"We are going to get through this." he whispered firmly, "and we are going to _win_... Because we are strong, _you_ make me strong." he told her.  
She moved her hand to stare at him.  
"I love you so much..." he continued, "things are going to get better for us you hear me, things _will_ get better."  
In the moment neither of them could see how, their grief was so intense.  
But they believed it may be true for both their sakes.

Outside the camp Alan, Much, Will and Djac were sat looking at a small fire.

"Is... is it all going to be okay...?" Alan asked after a moment.

Djac squeezed Will's hand as she nodded.

"But the baby... Robin and Marian..." Much was strangely quiet as he spoke.

Will wrapped his arm around his wife as she tried not to cry.

"There isn't a baby anymore Much." He said quietly.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE  
**"I have been informed Guisborne that I must pay the annual duty early this year... a grand some, to be delivered to London by the end of the month." Vaisey waved the roll of parchment to illustrate his point where he was relaxing back in his seat.

He had his feet resting across the table, Guy stood across from him.

"But I was lead to believe that we did not have enough Money to meet that payment my lord..." Guisborne said in a low voice.

"Oh even the taxes will not be enough you are right..." Vaisey sneered.

"But we will take _new measures_ to get the money."

Guy arched one eyebrow.

"New measures?"

Vaisey grinned, "A clue..."

"_Yes_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCKSLEY CHURCH**

"Help me find him my lord, I know he is close."

Tuck was knelt before the alter of Locksley church, hands clasped, head bowed.

His voice was a soft murmur, and could not be heard or understood by a man even if he sat in the front row of the church pews.

"Dear Lord please help me find him, he is the only man who can save this country."

"Get these doors open!"

With a crash and a booming voice the doors to the church were flung open, and the crisp morning air filled the echoing church with a furious gust.

"Take anything!" The voice was instructing loudly again as Tuck stood to his feet, and guards swarmed in.

"Anything of value!"

Tuck spied the man who was speaking. Not a guard, but Guy of Guisborne, stood in black leather, barking instructions and orders at the men in helmets.

"What is the meaning of this Sir Guy?" Tuck demanded and stormed over to him.

He had only met the man once before, when he had been sent by the bishop from the Holy land to the shire, and now living in Locksley, Tuck was maddened by what he saw going on here.

"How dare you do this, in the house of the Lord?"

Guisborne sounded bored, but his tone was somewhat patronising, and Tuck's blood raged.

"The Sheriff has need of the furnishing and gold the Church at Locksley has to pay for the king's war in the Holy Land."

"You have no right to do this." Tuck thundered.

"Such measures must be taken if the king is to continue fighting against the heathen."

"This is a church."

"It is a holy war, is it not?" Guy arched one dark eyebrow over his cold eyes and Tuck narrowed his eyes.

"I would be a little more careful how you spoke to me." Guisborne snapped, "I do not respect people who do not respect me."

"There are very few people who earn your respect then?" Tuck demanded.

Guisborne drew his sword suddenly, and held it towards the man.

Tucks hands floated by his sides, in a half attempt at raising them in submit.

"Watch your tongue friar." Guisborne sneered, "While you are still lucky enough to _have_ one."

They glared at one another.

Out of the corner of his eyes Tuck could see the guards taking gold coins and other things people had donated from the poor box.

"God will see this dark stain upon your soul my lord." Tuck warned.

Guy said nothing.

"But then, there is sadness in your eyes, cold and hard like the rain…" Tucks gaze made Guy angry.

"Shut up." He snapped and pressed his sword harder towards the man.

"These taxes go towards the king." Guy stated flatly, "I will not tell you again."

"I'll give you taxes."

Suddenly Tuck grabbed a sword form the belt of a nearby guard, and swung it over his head, crashing against Guy's blade.

"Argh!"

Guy was enraged at being defied so openly. His guards dropped their bounty and drew their own blades.

Tuck held Guy away for three swings before his blade was sent spinning from his hand.

The tip of the man's sword pressed close to his neck, as the guards rushed over, holding their own blades in a circle around him.

"Defy me like an outlaw." Guisborne sneered, "And you will be treated, like an _outlaw_."

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

"It is a shame." Thornton said gravely and shook his head where he stood opposite the gang, aside from Robin and Marian, in the shadows of Locksley manors washing.

"Are they okay?" He asked sadly at the news the gang had brought him this morning.

John sighed and Djac took a deep breath.

"Matilda said she should try and get some fresh air, supported, this afternoon and sit out in the open, but that she will be tired and physically hurting for a little while, until tomorrow, we hope…"

None of them sounded as though they were very hopeful.

"PEOPLE OF LOCKSLEY!"

The gang spun to peer from between the washing as Guisborne appeared from the church.

He hurled a shackles priest at his feet, and the man only just caught himself before he planted his face in the dirt.

Guards filtered from the church, and the murmurs from the villagers, as well as their widening eyes, increased as they spied the bags in their hands, filled his gold and goodness knows what else.

"The sheriff has enforced new measures to fund the holy war!" Guisborne shouted.

"People who defy us," He kicked tuck harder to the ground and the gang gasped.

"People who defy us will be punished severely." Guy yelled, "Know that, before any of you dare to stand in the way."

"Who is that?" Djac whispered to Will as they looked at Tuck.

"He is the new friar after the old one passed." Thornton told them.

"He was sent by the bishop, apparently he has been sent to the shire to rid it of evil, rumours abound…"

"We can take them." Alan hissed at John, seeing that most of the guards were leaving with Guisborne who had mounted his horse and had set off at a gallop away from the village.

The reaming few guards were struggling to get Tuck to his feet.

"we cannot let them kill him." Djac said.

"She is right." John stated.

"_revolting_…" Much muttered and drew his sword.

"Let's go!"

The gang dove from cover and surprised the guards, who scattered from shock and fear.

Djac raced to skid to her knees beside the friar, and used her knife to unclasp his hands from the shackles.

Will defended her as Guards made to take swings, but quickly met the blow of his axe.

"Come on then!" John screamed and two guards fell from either end of his staff meeting their skulls.

Djac helped the friar to his feet, surprised by the muscles on his body.

"Let's go!"

Surprising the guards, the gang took off at a sprint across the village, and directly into where the forest was thickets, Tuck with them.

Guisborne and the other mounted guards returned to skid to a stop beside the church, glaring and seething after the racing outlaws, who were quickly disappearing into the forest thicket.

Their figures disappeared into the sea of leaves.

Guy cursed loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CAVE**

"Thank you." Tuck said kindly to Djac, who was sat beside him on one of the bunks will had made, tending to his bruised and cut hands and wrists.

She smiled back, but her eyes, like that of everyone in the gang Tuck noticed, displayed clear sadness.

Most of them hid it quite well, but Robin Hood, who Tuck now knew to be the man who was stood with his arms folded across himself talking on the other side of the cave to the man who would not be quiet and the other men who had saved him.

Robin Hood's grief was raw and would have been able to be seen through any carefully crafted emotional mask.

"Who is he?" Robin asked quietly to Alan, John, Much and Will.

"The new friar of Locksley church." John answered.

Will nodded, "Thornton said that the bishop sent him to rid the shire of evil."

"What did they want him for?" Robin asked after taking in a deep breath and swallowing. He felt like he might rip in two if he unfolded his arms from around him.

The men around him exchanged a look he missed, one that was unsure how to explain or what to even say.

But before they had to think of something Robin was speaking again.

"Once Djac has finished with him, Will and Alan, you take him to the north road with a horse." He told them.

They two men nodded and Robin glanced at Much and John.

His voice was unsure.

He was a born leader, but at the moment he was unsure he was breathing correctly, let alone thinking correctly.

Everything hurt and ached.

"Did they have everything they needed in Locksley, was it enough?"

John nodded, "the worst of the frost and snow is now over, they are hopeful for a good harvest."

Robin took another breath in, "Good."

Will walked to stand beside his wife who was talking quietly to Tuck on the bunk

Alan and John went to sit beside the fire.

Robin stared at the priest from across the camp.

So many thoughts flashed thorough his head, most clearly was one from a dream he had had some nights ago, of what life would be like once their baby arrived.

Tears pricked his eyes at the memory.

Much watched them go glassy.

Robin remembered waking from the dream feeling elated.

It was one of Marian stood beside him in Locklsey church beside the font.

A baby, happy and contented, nestled in a white christening gown, was in her arms. Both of them were beaming down at it, his arm around her waist, eyes locked on their child.

But his mind flickered the a memory, this one more recent, far more recent… Of the previous night, when Marian had bled.

He could see it, on her fingers and his, across and in between her legs.

The memory of how his dream had been so cruelly snatched away.

"Imagine it…" Much spoke softly and to stared at the slightly injured priest.

"Robbing the church, to pay for the holy war, as if that is where it really goes."

Robin's eyes snapped up, "What?"

"Guisborne today, working for the Sheriff, taking gold and money from the church… revolting…"

"They stole from the church?" Robin's voice went low.

A burning hatred was beginning to stop his chest from hurting. It quelled the pain of grief, and Robin found himself grabbing at it with both hands.

He clung to his anger, to stop it from hurting.

"The friar tried to stop them, that is why Guisborne arrested him, they were going to take form the people as well, but we gave them enough, and he left before he did so…" Much finally looked back to Robin, who was staring angrily at something far away now.

"Robin?" Much asked quietly.

"Master?"

Suddenly Robin spun. He grabbed his bow and sword from the floor, and like he clutched at his anger, held them tight in his fists as he stored from the cave.

"Robin!" Much cried.

The rest of the gang and Tuck watched him leave and made to follow.

"Robin!"

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Track them!" Guisborne commanded as they rode through the forest.

Robin pressed his back into a tree, and drew his bow, arrow notched, as Guisborne rode almost into view.

His anger consumed him, but it was a welcome emotion, as it dulled the ache in his chest.

Robin sucked in an angry breath through his teeth.

The image of Guisborne, his hand striking Marian, holding her to him as Robin had watched on through the portcullis that day when Thomas had captured her in Hull.

He had had to watch as Guys gloved hand clutched at her neck and stomach, to mush pressure… on…

Robin's anger flared and his eyes flashed.

His fingers started to loosen on the string, Guisborne riding into view.

_Do not taint us with his blood_…

"I'm sorry my love."

Robin let go.

A hand smashed down upon his arm just as the arrow sailed from his bow.

It flew an inch in front of Guys face and caused his horse to rear, dismounting him as his shout of surprise and anger rang through the forest.

"You!" Robin spat and spun to look at the man who had jogged him.

Tuck stared at him, "this is not who you are Robin Hood."

Robin was incensed, "You do not know me, do not presume you do."

"I have come from far to meet you, this is not what I was looking for."

"Then _go_." Robin spat and looked back to see Guisborne push himself from the floor, his guards looking around for Robin as Guy draw his sword.

"Show yourself you coward!" He bellowed.

Robin made to draw his sword but Tucks hand clasped around his wrist, with strength enough to stop him.

"Let go of me." Robin snapped.

"Your friends are looking for you…"

"Well they will not find me, for Robin Hood is _gone_." He spat, "Maybe that name is already dead, for I am _done_ with it."

He knew that now.

He didn't want this anymore.

No more blood on his hands.

Tuck took in a breath, he would help this man.

Help him from himself.

"Not if I can help it." He snapped and crashed his hand across Robins face.

The outlaw stumbled to the side, and Tuck held hi upright.

"You won't be needing these." Tuck ripped the dog tags from Robins next and left them on the forest floor as he swung the man over his shoulder.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder from his fight with Guisborne that the small Saracen woman had healed for him Tuck picked up Robins sword and bow in his other hand, and set off at a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CAVE**

Alan was crouched by the fire, stirring a pot of whatever it was.

Alan didn't even pretend to know.

He had drawn the short straw, staying to prepare dinner while Much got the go with the others and look for Robin.

Even the friar had got to go, and he wasn't even part of the gang.

Alan though they had decided long ago that it was Much who did the cooking.

"Need any help?"

The voice was so small and quiet, that Alan had to look up to check it came from who he thought it did.

Marian was stood a little way away, in the entrance to where she and Robin's bunk was, next to the rock she had been treated for her first stab wound on all those years ago.

Her face as ashen in the firelight, but she was not crying, Alan was relieved.

Her eyes were raw and glassy though, as Robin's were.

Alan did not want to upset her, so he stood and threw the spoon down.

"Yes please, I thought we had decided long ago that this was _Much's_ job, I don't even know what it is I am _cooking_." He chucked, but it was hesitant, almost as though he was afraid she would sob.

She wanted to, and pushed herself away from the stone wall she leant on to creep forwards.

It ached physically as well as hurting her emotionally. Matilda had told her to take it easy, and she was.

She shuffled forwards, one arm wrapped around her waist.

Already she felt she should be back in bed…

But she could not stay there.

Alan rushed forwards, "here."

He gently wrapped his arm round her back and helped her move to sit on a rock beside the fire.

"It is probably squirrel." She laughed tiredly, and it was a dull sound at the back of her throat.

Alan glanced at her as he stirred the mixture.

She was staring at the fire.

He was unsure where she registered him in rank of the lads.

In closeness he meant, rather than importance.

Perhaps they were the same thing.

Alan felt close to her and Djac, and to Will, far more than anyone else.

Djac had always accepted him, and Marian had to, even though he had been a spy, she had grown close to him in the castle.

He had saved her life, surely she remembered that.

He doubted Robin did.

But Alan felt that Marian and he, like he and Djac, had an understanding.

"How do I know when it is done?" He poked at the stew and glanced up at her when the silence became uncomfortable.

She said nothing in reply, both her arms wrapped around her as though she was cold, her eyes locked on the bottom of the flames, her face blank.

She could see herself, laying back on her and Robin's bed, sobbing happily. Robin was clutching her hand with his, his other stroking the damp hair back from her face to kiss her forehead, as Djac placed a small wriggling bundle in her arms.

But it was just a dream.

And like Robin's dream had done, Marian's flickered to the memory of the night previous, when he had held her, blood seeping into both of their clothing, as Djac raced around the camp, shouting at John and Will to fetch Matilda.

"Marian?"

Marian looked up to see Alan staring at her.

For perhaps one of the first times in his whole life, Alan's face displayed nothing but careful concern.

"Are you alright?" He breathed.

He cursed himself mentally, what kind of question was that?

She sniffed and tears leaked down her face.

Suddenly she covered her face with her hands, and started to sob, angrily at herself, and frustrated because the ache, the grief… wouldn't leave.

She was suddenly so unsure of everything.

Had she not cried enough?

Alan was frightened by her tears, but his hand's fluttered for a moment before he went to crouch down beside her.

"Marian…" He reached up hesitantly to touch her shoulder.

She stiffened slightly but soon did not; she was just shocked he was close suddenly.

"I know what it's like to _hurt_,to really hurt… I mean I know… I can never know what you are feeling now… but I know that you haven't let anyone down, and you should not feel you have."

His words were so heartfelt, that Marian could not help herself.

He cared, and she knew he did, because for once, he did not joke.

She hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder, hugging him tight.

He felt her tears soak into him, and after a moment of floundering, he rubbed his hands over her back.

She sniffed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You are a good friend Alan A Dale." She whispered.

He took in a breath and hugged her back.

**THE RAVINE**

"Why have you brought me here?" Robin was tied to a rock in a large ravine, one they had been chased down as a gang many times. IT was cold here, and wet with the frost that was leaving.

Stone was on either side, and it reminded Robin of the cave.

_Marian_.

He swallowed.

_Marian_.

He shut his eyes for a moment against the stinging tears, and as he did with all his grief, he pushed it away for anger and fight, and snapped them open to glare at Tuck who was examining his sword.

"I said, why have you got me here?" Robin demanded.

"Who even are you?"

"I know who I am." Tuck looked up at him, "I am brother Tuck, friar Tuck, whatever you will… and I am here to help you… I am here to help you figure out who _you_ are."

"I know who I am." Robin snapped, "and I do not need your help."  
"I have heard stories of you Robin Hood." Tuck spoke to him as though he were a child. Robin scoffed angrily and looked away.

The friar continued.

"I have heard stories, even from the mouths of children, of your goodness, of your bravery and compassion… I have heard all this, and when I was sent here by the bishop, I knew I was sent to find you."

"Well you have me now." Robin still didn't look at him, "so whatever you want, just get on with it."

"You are the man I imagined you would be, you are not the man whose name I here."

"Well then you are too late to find him." Robin stated and turned his head to glare at Tuck.

"Because Robin Hood is already _dead_."


	5. Chapter 5

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Alan walked slowly beside Marian, who had her arms folded across her chest, much like he had seen Robin do earlier, almost as though they were both literally holding themselves together.

"I cannot stay in the cave any longer." She muttered and kept walking.

He took in a breath, "things will get better."

Her face did not change.

Everything hurt.

"I need to sit."

She sunk slowly to sit on a log and she winced at the strain in her body, but it was barely noticeable over the pain in her chest.

_Robin._

She knew physically that she should be resting, but she pushed it all away… as best she could through her grief.

_Robin._

Alan shifted.

"I know it does not feel like it now, but things will get better…"

"How can they?" Marian's voice was so small.

She looked up from the floor at him and he realised he had never seen Robin and Marian so broken.

"I am not any good at this." Alan put his hands in his pockets, shifting to show his lack of comfort being so close to her when she needed emotional support.

"I have made people laugh my whole life… I don't know how to comfort or _help_…"

"You help enough people Alan." She was comforting him.

Alan cursed himself again.

"I help myself."

"We all do that." Her voice was low.

"I am not good at it but…" He looked up at her and reached out his arms of friendship through his eyes, "I just know things will get better."

She lifted one arm from around herself to squeeze his bicep.  
"Thank you."

The sound of movement a little way away made them both look up, and they saw John, Will, Much and Djac walking down the hill towards them.

Marian straightened and pushed herself to stand shakily as they grew closer.

"Marian you should be resting." Djac said gently.

Marian barely heard her.  
"Where is Robin?"

They all looked to John, who swallowed and said nothing as they stopped walking beside her and Alan.

Marian gasped quietly.

"John where is he?" She whispered.

"And where is the priest?" Alan asked, "The friar… what was his name…"

"Tuck." Djac said, "We do not know."

But Marian heard nothing of that exchange, as John unfolded one of his large hands to reveal two dog tags in his palm.

Marian snatched them from him and tears filed her eyes as she held them in her hand tightly.

Her heart tore again and she tightened one arm around herself.

"I knew we shouldn't trust that monk… Tuck." Alan stated.

"We do not know that that, with Tuck, is where Robin is." Djac warned him in front of Marian, "he was being arrested by Guisborne, we had no choice."  
"Friar Tuck?" Marian's small voice stopped them all.

"He was in Locksley, tried to stop them from taking church property for the king's funds" Will said gently.

"It was revolting." Much stated.

"When Robin found out he went…" Djac shook her head and took in a breath.

"Angry?" Marian whispered, her eyes widening.

Memories, this time not so painful, shot through her head.

They were images of Robin leaving, spurred on by grief over his father's death, humiliation that had been stirred by other nobles over Malcolm's life… Robin's grief had sent him angry, and he had run from it, running with his anger to the holy Land.

"Yes." Djac whispered.

Marian looked down at the dog tags and took in a breath, tears stinging her eyes.

"What's going on Marian?" Will asked.

"Where is Robin?" John asked.

She looked too Much, "He's angry and grieving…"

Slowly it seemed to dawn on Much and Marian took in another breath.

"Robin _Hood_ is gone."

"Oh but this will be enough to bait him!"

They all spun to see Guisborne sat, clad in black atop his horse, a few feet away.

Their heads all snapped around as Guards emerged from head trees, stalking towards them, swords raised.

Alan pulled Marian behind him gently as the gang moved in circle, back to back, her in the middle. Their weapons were raised before them, but more guards kept coming, and some were mounted.  
"Do we fight?" Much demanded anxiously over his shoulder, "John?"

John judged the number of people, and how close they were getting.

"No."

Much was panicking.  
"Then run… _run_?"

"Bring them to the castle, tie them up!" Guisborne dismounted his horse as the gang struggled, being grabbed on all sides from guards, more standing with their weapons still raised, in case they acted on Much's question and ran.

Guy stalked over to Marian as the gang were shackled in a line. She was in the middle, between Will and Alan, her body aching, chest tight and her heart filling her throat.

She could barely stand.

_Robin_.

Where was he?

_Robin_.

"He; would cross the world for you wouldn't he?" Guy grabbed her chin and sneered in her face.

For once in Marian's life, she chose not to reply. She glared back at him, tears in her eyes, but they were ones she had no intention of letting fall.

She would give him no such satisfaction.

"Where is he then, your husband?" Guy snapped.

Still she was silent.

He took this on as some sick victory.

"What, no brave words today?" He demanded.

"Leave her alone Guy." Alan spat from his place in the line.

"Shut it!" Guys other hand crashed against the man's jaw and rendered him silent.

John growled.

Marian glared harder at Guy, and her voice was small.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh I will hear your voice soon enough." He spat, "When I hear you weep for the life of your friends, for your precious husband when we kill him in his rescue attempt, when you scream my name in submit…"

His final spat made Marin recoil slightly as he shoved her face away from his hand.

"Take them to Nottingham!"


	6. Chapter 6

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Robin was thrown by Tuck on the floor of a green glade just above Locksley village.

Down in the village Robin could see Villagers being forced from their homes, their possessions taken by Guisborne's soldiers.

"Look at that." Tuck snapped at him and ripped the rope form around his hands.

Robin wouldn't let his face show expression, but his eyes burned with more hatred.

"These people suffer and they _starve_… and you are abandoning them." Tuck stated.

Robin stared once more at the screaming village, before his eyes locked on a young mother with children and a baby…

He shoved himself to his feet and stalked a little way away.

"I can't help them."

"Yes you can." Tuck said as he stopped walking, "You need to believe in yourself again…."  
"Why are you _doing_ this?" Robin was furious and spun to face him.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because I have nothing in my life except my god and my country… I have no family, no wife…"

_Marian_.

"Yet I have a full heart." Tuck told him, "that passion must come from somewhere, for some cause."

"Then _you_ help them." Robin said firmly, "Because I have nothing else to give."  
"Their struggle…"

"_I_ have struggled!" Robin shouted; his rage boiling over before he could stop it.

"I have fought and I have given _everything_ I have!"

Tuck simply stared at him as tears leaked down Robins face and the man spat at him.

"I even gave the life, of my unborn child."

Tuck straightened, now knowing the source for the fright and fear in the gang's eyes.

He could see that Robin was angry at the world for taking away his and his wife's child… that was how he was dealing with his grief.

All in that moment the fight seemed to leave Robin.

He dropped to sit on the floor, his knees pulled up towards his chest. He rested his elbows on them, and put his head in his hands.

"What am I doing?" He whispered.

_Marian_.

She needed him.

Needed him to be strong for her.

But he wasn't strong.

All Robin felt was grief and anger… what use was that.

Tuck slowly sat down beside him.

"I am very sorry for your loss."

Robin sniffed and said nothing.

Tuck stared at him, "How far along was she, your wife?"

"Just over four months." Robin muttered, his brain searing in hate at everything that had caused her pain.

Tuck blinked, "What is her name?"

Robin took in a deep breath, and it seemed to take a lot of effort for him to speak.

"Marian… her name is Marian."

"Things will get better… I have seen many couples go through this…"

Robin scoffed and looked away. He didn't want a lecture…

He wanted things to be as they were again.

He wanted to see Marian happy.

"In time you will see, that by allowing yourself to grieve you are being strong."

To Robin Tucks words made absolutely no sense, but he simply sighed.

"I just don't want any more blood on my hands."

Tuck sighed.

"Guisborne has taken your friends."

Robins head snapped up instantly.

"The word travelled through the village this morning… the sheriff is going to kill them tomorrow, at first light."

Robins heart hammered.

_Marian_.

His eyes hardened, with a different kind of determination and anger than Tuck had seen on him.

He realised, before Robin did, that this emotion had purpose.

"What should I do?"

Tuck looked at him.

"What would Robin Hood do?"

For the first time in his life, and it cut him deep…

Robin didn't know.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE DUNGEON**

The cell stank.

It filled Marians head.

Not in her memory had she been down here, not in this dungeon at least. She had been beaten and punished, but never locked up in the dripping and reeking stone cage like this.

Her father had managed it.

She would not crack, he had not, why should she.

_Robin_.

She leant her head back against the wall.

Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms hugging them towards her.

She was separate by bars from the rest of the gang, having been flung in a separate cell by instruction of Sir Guy of Guisborne.

The thought of him alone made her stomach roll.

Marians body ached.

She had not felt so weak in a long time, but her hips and stomach felt like they were being strangled, and her chest felt tight, her eyes stinging with sadness.

She was curled in a corner of the dark cell, watching the others across from her.

Much paced about anxiously, Djac and Will were sat looking worried, Alan was leant on the bars, his arms hanging out on the other side, and John was shaking them and growling.

"Well well well…. Look who it is."

The voice made Marians head turn in the direction of the cell doors, and the rest of the gang stiffened as guards opened the door to her cell.

Vaisey was grinning and clapping his hands, as though he was delighted to see her.

She scoffed and looked away.

She was in too much physical and emotional pain to care as he walked towards her and had the door shut behind him.

"How are you enjoying your stay a la Dungeon?" He leered over her.

She refused to look at him and said nothing.

"We seem to have missed out on the welcoming tankard of mead." Alan shot from his place in the other dungeon.

The sheriff snickered, "Good…"

John growled at him through the bars as the sheriff walked passed.

Vaisey tutted and scornfully replied, "_grrr_…"

He turned to Marian and looked her over.

"You tried to kill me… oh I really did underestimate you didn't you… you and your husband, man and wife in sunny Sherwood."

Marian said nothing, her eyes forward at the cell bars that separated her form the rest of the gang.

She could not move.

She felt empty and cold.

She wouldn't look at him.

Her eyes were sunken and she was pale, thinner and almost weaker than when Vaisey remembered screaming for her to be shot when she fought alongside her husband.

"You look pitiful." He turned to Marian.

She lifted her eyes to glare up at him, "What do you want?"

"I want to know where your husband is, and how to find him." He stated and sat down opposite her, folding his legs and staring at her.

Marian felt tired and her eyes were heavy, her head lolled against the wall and she swallowed to stay awake.

Her voice held firm.

"I will tell you nothing, I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard."

"I knew you would say that." Vaisey slowly grinned, "but I think I have a way of convincing you… getting you to co-operate so to speak."

"I will not betray Robin." She said firmly, "You will have to kill me first."

"Oh you _will_ die," Vaisey sneered, "there is no doubt about that…"

"But there is someone, who wants a few things from you first, and I have a feeling, in exchange, you may give me the information I need, rather than suffer that..."

Marian's stomach rolled, "What do you mean?"

Vaisey laughed and stood up, the door to the cell opened and she could here spurs on the stone.

"Guisborne…" The Sheriff waved one arm over his shoulder as a gesture to her.

"She's all yours."


	7. Chapter 7

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"So what is your plan?" Tuck demanded as Robin, having secured more weapons around his waist and stuffed his quiver full of arrows, stormed ahead of him through the forest.

Robin was unbelievably frustrated with this man.

Did he not understand what his men meant to him, what Marian meant to him?

_Marian_.

"I'm coming my love." Robin continued to walk, whispering to himself rather than answering Tuck's question.

Robin was in the motions of proving to himself that he could still be Robin Hood, Tuck could see that, but the last thing that they needed to happen was the man's temper and rage over taking him again.

Tuck needed to know that Robin would remain calm and cool headed.

If Robin got this angry in pursuit of no grief, he dreaded to think what the man would be like if any harm came to his men, or his wife.

"I am going to rescue my men." Robin finally replied.

"As Robin Hood?" Tuck asked.

"_Yes_."

Tuck waited a minute before stopping walking.

"On your own?"

His question caused Robin to stop and spin to face him.

"Well unless you have a better idea?" He demanded.

"Actually…" Tuck slowly smiled, "I do."

Robin raised both eyebrows somewhat angrily.

"Right then… are you going to tell me what it is?"

Tuck nodded, "I will show you."

He turned away and started to walk towards a large hill.

The sun was already starting to set, and Robin knew enough to know that that was _not_ the way to Nottingham.

"Come on." Tuck called.

Robin glared at him.

Here was a man who wanted him to be Robin Hood, to grieve properly…

Robin wanted to, but he couldn't do it if Marian and his men were in danger.

It struck Robin, that maybe if he had attempted to grieve properly in the first place, instead of becoming angry and incensed, then maybe he would have been able to prevent this.

He had become angry instead of taking a deep breath and grieving, because for a moment, it had seemed right… so much easier.

He had failed Marian; let her down by not being strong enough to be a bigger man.

He pushed it all from his head.

None of it mattered, none of his grief mattered, if Marian was in danger.

"_Come on!"_

Tuck's sharp words made Robin start to walk.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian hurt.

Her chest hurt from sobs that she wouldn't release.

Her head hurt from worry over Robin, over the gang, her friends… herself… everything…

Her body hurt from the pain of what she was physically going through, Matilda had told her it would hurt, but Marian had underestimated just how much…

She wanted to be able to curl into a ball and be held by the strong shelter of Robin's arms, where she knew nothing could hurt her.

But Robin wasn't here.

_He_ was.

Marian was stood, as straight as she could, and taking strength from her stubbornness and bravery, before Guisborne.

He was sat behind a large oak desk in what she assumed was his chamber.

It was all she could do to stay upright, she hurt that much.

She had not been in here before.

He had his feet up on the desk, his eyes boring into hers.

He seemed older dirtier, darker…

She had never felt intimidated by Guy, as she had been able to play him so easily, to get information for the man she loved…

She felt small now before him, weak and sore, like a gust of wind could send her to the floor.

"Why?"

Guy's voice was low, she almost missed it.

She stared at him, shocked that he was speaking.

Had she wildly misjudged what would happen in this room, what he would do to her?

She doubted it.

"Why what?"

He sneered, "Why wasn't I enough?"

She swallowed and straightened, "I did not love you."

He scoffed and looked away. It angered her, to see him this… this…

This much like Vaisey.

"You were stirred…"

"I cared for you _yes_." She snapped. "I care for most people."

Part of her hated herself for speaking the words that she knew to be true. These were words she could say to no one else, no one else would understand.

_Robin_.

She kept going as Guy's eyes darkened, lusting over her body.

"Even after you stabbed me when I was the night-watchman... because I saw something in you that was kind… something that was good… now… you have destroyed it… the man I cared for no longer exists…"

Guy abruptly pushed himself from the table and she was silent as he stormed over to her.

Without warning he crashed his hand over her face and she gasped in pain, falling to the floor, her body aching further.

He grabbed her so quickly that she barely had time to register what was happening.

He was holding her tight by the tops of her arms, spitting in her face.  
"Why do I still care for you, even when you are _his_?" He spat, "His _whore_."

"We are married; there is nothing improper about it." She snapped.

"_You…"_

His face blazed with anger.

She stared at him and said nothing.

"I despise you, your cause… the betrayal you _woman_." He snapped and shook her.

She choked back a whimper as her insides seemed to rattle and twist.

Guy shook her once more.

"But why do I still care… why do I still _think_ of you…"

"Because you loved me once." She breathed and the words sounded so superior and firm Guy saw red.

He shoved her away and she wrapped her arms around her screaming body.

"You can blame me for my betrayals…" She gasped, "But I was never glad to do it, until you tried to stab me, and slashed me instead… when I was laid bare before you, arms outstretched in _white_…"

He glared at her.  
"That was your one chance to do the right thing, to prove the goodness to me… but you destroyed it as you moved to destroy me." She spat.

Again his hand was on her face and she shut her eyes against the pain and tears in her eyes.

"Why wasn't I enough?" He repeated.

"You aren't Robin." She whispered, "And you _never_ will be."

"I don't have to be him, and you don't have to think I am… but you will be mine…"

"Never." She whispered.

He was leaning over her now, and she felt small.

"You can take my body, but it will not be me… I will _always_ be his, to have and to hold…"

Guy screamed in outrage and made to strike her but she moved out of the way, tripping around to the other side of the bed as he hurled a pot off of the table at her.

She ignored her painful body.

"For better or for worse…"

"I will have you!"

Another pot sailed passed her.

"In sickness and in health…"

"_Argh!"_

"To _love_ and to cherish…" Marian was gasping for breath as she ducked another obstacle.

"'Til death do us part." She finished.

He stared at her angrily.

"You would have been enough Guy, if I had loved you back… caring and loving they are not the same thing… you destroy goodness, and it will forever be your downfall, as much as it could have been your saviour..."

"_Caring_…" he scoffed and stalked towards her slowly, "_love_?"

He sneered, "I do not need them, I need possession, and _wealth_."

Marian had her back pressed up against the wall as he came closer.

"Then _do _it." She hissed as he put his hand over her throat and pushed her tighter to the stone.

"Crush me, watch me suffer, but I will give you nothing in return."

"Oh I will have what I deserve, my _pleasure_ of you will come soon enough…" He snarled in her face, "but as punishment for all the times you have toyed with me I will let you wait… watch you squirm as the tears leave your eyes as you watch your friends _die_."

With that he flung her across the room so she skidded across the floor.

"_Then_ I shall take you."

He snarled down at her and she shook in pain.

"When you have nothing else to give you shall be _mine_."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Before Marian really understood what was happening she was being wrenched off of the floor by guards, before being hurled back into her dungeon cell beside the one that the gang were in, all staring at her with a firm mixture of anger at the way she was being handled and worry.

Her bones shook in her frame as she tried to put her hands out to stop herself from hitting the floor, as she skidded across it, having been hurled by guards.

As they slammed and locked the cell door she tried to push herself up onto all fours but her body throbbed.

The physical excursion of the day, as well as her miscarriage, meant that Marian's body had finally had enough.

She wanted to sleep, but was unsure that she could.

The gang watched as she slumped to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself.

She half crawled, half dragged her body, to sit against the bars between her cell and the gangs.

Much sat slowly down on the side facing her, as she drew her knees up to her chest and shut her eyes, lolling her head against the bars.

Much swallowed and gently slid his hand through the bars, taking her hand in his.

Her eyes opened to stare at him, before she managed a small grateful flash of her eyes.

She didn't smile.

Neither did Much.

Marian did not remember how.


	8. Chapter 8

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin was sat by Tuck's side, agitatedly trying to sharpen and make more arrows.

Tuck watched him firmly, "give it to me… come on."

Robin all but shoved his attempt at an arrow at the man.

He was too angry, upset and worried to focus properly.

It filled him with more doubt of himself, and certainty that he was not built to be Robin Hood any longer, despite Tucks words and his earlier thoughts over his dealings with his grief.

_Marian. _

They were sat on a hill looking out over the Trent, the stars above them.

As it had grown darker Robin had grown angrier at Tuck and his plan.

It was nothing Robin could not think of himself, but he refused to see the logic in sitting here and waiting for it to get light.

Why could they not go now and get them out?

Robin had had to practically be restrained form going and breaking them out by Tuck when he had suggested they wait.

As darkness had fallen though, Robin's sadness had crept up at him, and he had sought to deal with it, rather than be angry.

He wanted to weep, but refused.

There would be time for that later, when his closest friends were not so dependent on him.

"This is hopeless." He muttered after putting his head in his hands.

Tuck had watched the outlaw grow weary, "Your best chance for tomorrow is rest."

"And what chance do my men and wife have if I can't even sharpen an arrow let alone _fire_ one?" Robin snapped and glared at the sky.

Tuck sighed, "have faith in yourself Robin, and you won't be alone…"

Robin said not reply.

"Look up there." Tuck pointed to the sky, "heaven and god shine down on us, it will be fine."

Robin was thoughtful, "my father used to say that when we died we became stars… that everyone we ever lost, or ever lose will be up there…"

Robin's voice broke.

Tuck glanced at him and watched as Robin swallowed, but spoke as if he was talking to himself, or his conscience.

Tuck knew Robin sought no judgement, he just wanted to speak.

His words were quiet, a mere breath, as though anything louder would shatter the night.

"You know… before it happened… I really thought we had a chance."

Indeed Robin had though that.

When he looked at Marian… her slowly swelling abdomen; that was not large or plain to see but clear and defined to him… he had seen his future, so clear as though it were already there.

"I really thought that everything would be okay." He whispered.

Tuck nodded sadly.

Robin swallowed, "I have never known pain like that before… and that's why I ran, why I got angry, because it hurt less than dealing with it…"

Tuck stared at him, "and Marian?"

Robin looked back up at the sky and took in a deep breath.

_Marian_.

"She needs me like I need her."

Tuck nodded, "together you are stronger."

Robins head snapped around to look at the man beside him who smiled sadly.

Robin looked back up at the sky.

Together they _were _stronger.

He closed his eyes and mouthed a quiet prayer.

_Now and Forever my love, I love you._

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The dawn was light and cold and the sun had only just risen fully when the castle doors swung open and the outlaws were towed out. They were all tied together, except for Marian, who was being held close to Guisborne by shackles and a chain, much like she had been to Harold Lord Winchester two years previous.

Her insides were churning with worry, over what would happen, to the gang… and what would happen when Guy got her alone once more.

He could take her body, but it wouldn't be her.

She was unsure who broken she would have to seem for him to want to take her, and that it was only by a stroke of Gods power that he had not raped her when he had her in his room the night previous.

It seemed ironic, that as long as she remained strong, he would not touch her…

But if she watched the gang died, and if her body continued hurting the way it did now… she was sure she would break down before long.

_Robin_.

It was cold, and it made Marian shuddered.

_Robin_.

Where was he?

He was here; she knew he would be, to save them…

But what if he needed saving himself…

She barely heard it as Vaisey read out the various crimes the gang had committed. She could only watch as Will and Djac smiled sadly at one another, her hand's brushing his behind their backs as they were put under the nooses.

All wore sombre, slight fully hopeful expressions, and there as some resignation in their faces.

Marian uttered a quick prayer.

"May the souls of these men and women, blah di blah, get on with it!" Vaisey crowed and sunk back in his chair, letting one leg rest over the arm of it as he grinned and clapped.

The crowd were growing louder, cheering for god to save them, others for Robin Hood, and some for both.

Either miracle would have been fine.

Unbeknownst to Marian and the others, Tuck was working his way through the castle.

He stopped in the doorway to the courtyard of the castle.

To his left he could see Guisborne clutching Marian's chain, relaxed back in a chair, her stood staring at the scene before her.

Tuck knew it was her by her features, by the ring on her hand, and by the prayers he could see she was muttering.

Robin moved through the crowd like smoke.

He slowly reached behind him for one arrow, and his body and chest ached in grief.

But he pushed it away.

"_For Marian_." He muttered.

He let the arrow fly.

It sailed straight upwards, flew through the air and landed in the wood between Vaisey's legs on the chair.

Everyone gasped and Marian thought she may faint.

Her body was screaming in pain.

"_Hood_." Guy sneered.

"it's Robin HOOD!" Vaisey screamed and stood up.

"Get them!"

Robins next arrow flew through the crowd and split Alan's noose as the man jumped from the stool.

The next three arrows, fired from the same string, split the remaining nooses, and his final sailed through Much's causing the man to shriek.

The gang all dove into the crowd from the scaffold, and were quickly lost in the mass of people, who offered a wall of protection from the guards, who could not catch them.

They all met under the portcullis, hands still tied.

Robin set off at a run, trying to work his way through the crowd up towards the steps, gripping his bow and moving to hold his sword up freely.

Guisborne sneered.

"Come with me." He snapped and grabbed Marian's arms, spinning to drag her behind him back into the castle.

Her scream made Robin, the gang, and Tuck all snap their heads up.

"_Robin!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Your husband can't save you now…"

Guisborne dragged a struggling and bound Marian behind him through the castle back towards his chamber.

She struggled harder, trying to rip her throbbing limbs from his ice cold, _dead_, and _unfeeling_, hands.

Guisborne's pulse was thudding with sick lust, fuelled by the passion for possession…

"I doubt he will even _want_ you when I am finished… having you _begging _for death…"

"Argh!" Marian struggled and sobbed, tears falling down her face.

She could barely see.

His hands pressed tightly into the tops of her arms and her sides, clasping and grabbing at her to keep her by his side as he towed her through the corridors.

"You can take this body, but it won't be me," She shouted, "it _won't be me_!"

He dragged her around to face him and slammed the back of his hand across her face.

The buckle on his leather gloves scratched across her cheek under her eye and she cried out in pain, only just stopping her face from hitting the stone floor as she was thrown down.

"You _whore_!" Guy bellowed down at her and wiped his hand across his mouth.

Her body shook with the urge to sob and the pain.

"MARIAN!" The voice resonated through the corridors and passages.

Guisborne's head snapped around to look over his shoulder down the passage they were in and he sneered.

"_Hood_."

Marian shuddered and was ripped off of the floor by Guy, who shoved her towards the door to their left.

"No!" Marian tried to shout, "Robin!"

Guisborne moved to kick open the door and he made to drag her inside, but ended up having to wrestle with her limbs as she struggled with her remaining strength.

"No…"

"Marian!"

A flash of green and brown smacked into the side of Guisborne and it pushed Marian from his arms.

She tripped forwards and smacked into the wooden door, her head cracking on tis frame as she fell to the floor.

She rolled onto her back and her hand fell heavily on the floor.

Her blurry eyes were fighting to focus on what was happening around her.

The momentum of Robin slamming into Guisborne had sent them both rolling along the corridor's stone floor.

When their limbs retracted and they ceased striking one another as they tumbled the men pushed themselves to their feet and immediately drew swords.

"Come to enjoy the show?" Guy sneered.

"You…" Robin snapped and slashed his sword at the man in leather.

Guisborne shoved his arm forwards and his blade cut across Robins shoulder.

The archer let out a shout of pain.

Robin made to slam his sword down across Guisborne but something long and metal flew over Robin's shoulder and smashed against Guisborne's skull.

Guisborne was sent to the floor, his sword skidding from his hand.

Robin kicked it away as his breathing slowed and he stared down at his fallen enemy, unconscious beside a large metal cross.

Robin looked over his shoulder to see Tuck stood there, also trying to catch his breath from his run.

As Robins stood there, in the few seconds that it was, the gang skidded to a stop behind him.

They were safe, and had followed him.

But something else tore through Robin's brain.

"Marian." He gasped and dropped his sword, skidding to a stop on his knees beside her form where she was laying, barely conscious.

He wrapped his arms around her, fighting back tears at seeing how pale she looked.

Her eyes were sunken, and she speared to have a cut under her eye, had swelling around her arms and wrists.

"Marian." He said, not wanting to shake her for fear of causing her pain.

"Marian."

He sat back on the floor, holding her in his arms so she was half lying, half sat in his lap.

Her eyes drew back and she stared up at him, tears in her eyes.

"R'bin?"

"I'm here." He told her, "I'm here you are alright, I'm going to take you home, _we_ are going to go home, together…"

A few tears fell down his face.

Her hand heavily reached to rest on his shoulder, near his cut. She had to grip onto his shirt to keep her hand there.  
"You are hurt…" Her voice was small and painfully quiet.

He sniffed and tried to smile, "I am fine, I am fine don't you worry about me."

She let out a small whimper and leant her face against his arm.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Hush." He soothed her, or tried to, around his own tears that he was fighting.

"Shush it's going to be alright."

"It's my fault…" She mumbled thickly, heavy in his embrace.

Robin clutched her tighter as they both cried, and the gang looked around and swallowed.

"_Outlaws, they have tackled the day watch!"_

"_Find them."_

"_Sheriff's orders_!"

The voices came from down the corridors.

Thankfully in the opposite direction to the way they wanted to run.

Guisborne stirred on the floor.

Robin held Marian tighter.

It was almost as though they both believed that the others embrace could ward off any approaching evil.

As if it could protect them from any approaching danger.

"Master." Much's voice was small and he stepped forwards.

"Master the guards."

Robin pulled away reluctantly and kissed her cheek.

"We need to go, come on... I have got you…" He stood, pulling her up gently and wrapped her in his grip.

She nodded, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Her arm that was not around his neck and the back of his shoulders, wrapped around her middle against the painful sensation.

Now that she was no longer running on adrenalin… Marian felt hollow… heavy like a shell of her former self…

Now that her heart was not racing, she could feel all the pain, in her heart and emotions, and in her body, that she had not felt before.

He gently bent forwards, lifting her into his arms, knowing she was in pain.

She felt frail… frail and light in his arms.

Robin started walking, feeling her tears in his neck.

"Robin." She whimpered her breathing slowing as she started to fall into a pain filled sleep.

John was potentially better built to carry Marian, but it was nothing Robin had not done before.

And no one was going to take her from his arms.

Robin carried her as they walked through the castle, the gang flanking them, as they seemed to fall into slow motion.

Tuck joined them.

He walked with them.

He joined the gang.

Djac, Will, Much, Alan, John, Tuck, and Marian and Robin.

They walked out of the castle unseen, for all of the soldiers rushed through the castle, not knowing about their exit through the cloisters.

Thunder and lightning tore the sky in half outside.

Robin held Marian closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

A commotion in the yard before the house that Will Scarlet had built her made a woman grab a candle and rush to the door.

As the rain poured outside, Matilda opened the door of her hidden cottage to see several men ride up towards her.

The sheeting ran and dark sky had soaked them all through.

Matilda's eyes widened as she watched them all dismount, and Robin gently pull a small huddled figure into his arms, before walking towards her.

"Out in this rain!" Matilda cried, "You will catch your death the lot of you, and her in her condition."

Her words, however parental and scolding, cracked upon seeing Marian, pale in her husband's arms.

"Inside, the lot of you." Matilda stepped out of the way of the door, still holding the candle.

The gang trudged forwards towards the house.

John got hold of the horse's reins along with Alan, and made to take them to the back of the house.

Tuck remained on his horse, and looked down as Matilda ushered the gang in before Robin, who was carrying his wife still.

"Robin!"

Tuck's voice carried over the rain, and Robin turned slightly to look at him.

The unspoken words between them made Robin nod.

"A safe journey my friend."

Much joined them, half in the rain.

"You are leaving, but why, I mean surely…"

Tuck chuckled, "someday I will return, but I will join the king's supporters in Loughborough I think… spread some of the good work, some joy and strength… the good word of Robin Hood."

Robin nodded once more, understanding.

"But…" Much looked around, "The rain!"

He could not understand why someone would not want to wait the rain out in Matilda's warm cottage before the fire…

"The rain does not stop the will of god, and the good word of Robin Hood." Tuck's eyes shone.

The philosophical way he had of speaking rang true through the rain.

Robin nodded once more, his words so sincere that the depth of his emotion rang in every word.  
"Thank you."

Tuck nodded and waved his hand, before turning his steed and racing off into the forest.

Matilda put her hand on Robins shoulders.  
"Come inside, she needs to get dry."

Robin stepped inside and Matilda shut the door, just as another peel of thunder tore through the sky.

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

"Put her here."

Matilda stoked up the small fire in the back bedroom, which had once belonged to her daughter Rosa, before her husband had returned from war and they had returned home to Nettlestone.

The woman then quickly moved back to Robin's side as the room grew warmer.

Djac had followed them in and removed her cloak, reaching to pour some water from a nearby jug into a cup.

Matilda pulled back the top blanket to allow Robin to lie a quivering and pained Marian on the thin mattress.

Her hands were clasping at her stomach. She was moaning in pain and he watched as she rolled towards him, curling into a ball, tears falling down her face.

They could all she that she was nearly all the way asleep, but in pain, and therefore still somewhat conscious.

Robin rubbed her back anxiously and Matilda stepped closer with Djac.

The small Saracen woman stood on the other side of the bed, anxious.

"I need to check her over, see what damage today and those curs at the castle may have done to her, fragile as she is at the moment." Matilda stood beside Robin and reached around him to gently rub Marian's hip as the woman moaned quietly, and something incoherent, although they all thought that they heard Robins name.

Robin was staring at his wife through stinging eyes.

She had never been fragile to him, but she looked it now, physically and emotionally.

Matilda was sure that today had all been too much, and that what Marian needed was sleep, and plenty of it, in the safe and warm.

"Robin hold her." She said and she glanced at Djac, "hold her legs."

Djac nodded grimly and held Marians legs out straight on the bed, Robin held her to him as Matilda rolled back his quivering wife's shirt and pressed her hands over her stomach over and over, checking the woman's health.

She had dealt with countless women conceiving, carrying children, birthing children, and also countless who had lost children.

Marian sobbed harder and moaned quietly through the pain in her body.

She felt so tired, and so broken…

Robin held her tighter and she clung to him through her tears.

He, Djac and Matilda alike had tears in their eyes.

"My dear are you still bleeding?" Matilda asked Marian as she pulled her shirt back down.

Marian had only miscarried the day before, and Matilda was worried about how large an ordeal this had taken on the young women… physically and mentally…

"No." Marian sniffed and Matilda stopped trying to lift her legs to check her breeches for stainging.

"It is gone." Marian's voice broke and she dissolved into new painful tears.

Matilda took in a breath and swallowed, touching Robin on the shoulder.

"Alright my dear." She said gently, mastering her tears as she and Djac stood away from the bed.

She beckoned the woman to follow her as she turned to leave the room, getting Marian something for the pain.

Marian remained on her side, curled into a ball.

She had one hand gripping at her shirt over her stomach, for the deep aching sensation had not left.

Her body still felt like it was made of metal.

Robin sunk to kneel up on one knee by the bed, wrapping her in his arms and letting her sob into his chest.

"Shush…" He was shaking as she tried to calm her.

"Shush Marian it is going to be alright… Matilda will give you something… it will make you sleep, you will be alright…"

Marian let out a heart wrenching, and almost frightened, cry, and clutched at him tighter, sobbing anew.

Robin pressed his face into her hair and let his own sobs flow from him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Let me Guess…" Sheriff Vaisey was reclining in his chair, one hand holding a cloth to his face where a large red welt was forming. He groaned his words, soundings bored, but an angry undercurrent was present.

Guy of Guisborne, bursting a black eye from Tuck's metal cross, was stood before him.

"He got _away_… _undetected… all_ of them…" Vaisey said nothing for a heartbeat after his sentence.

But abruptly he stood and hurled the piece of cloth at Guisborne.

"_Even the monk!" _He screamed, "The one you _failed_ to catch this _morning_!"

Another piece of cloth went Guy's way.

It did not harm and fluttered short, but the angry gesture of his arm was enough to show the force behind it.

"I have said it before, and I will_ have_ to say it again _Guisborne_…"

Thunder and lightning tore the sky in half outside.

"_I WANT HIM DEAD!"_

**MATILDA'S COTTAGE**

Matilda walked through the main room in her cottage.

She walked through the gang, who sat around, drying their cloaks, glad to be in the safe and warm… and pleased that Marian was back with them.

Although they were all worried about her, and worried about Robin…

Together they were stronger.

They all knew that.

Much and the others were close to sleep, their arms wrapped around them.

They were content to be in the safe and warm.

All of them could not help but think about the fact that they would be out in the cave in the sheeting rain were they not in the cottage.

Matilda walked into the small bedroom that was once her daughters to see Robin sat on the edge of the bed staring down at his wife.

"She is asleep." Robin murmured, voice low and quiet.

His eyes did not once lift to look up at the woman who had helped his mother give birth to him.

She had been the woman that he and Marian had more or less decided would help Djac help Marian birth their own baby.

But that was all gone now.

Matilda set the tray she was holding on the small table at the side, careful to not knock over any of the candles.

She then moved to stand beside Robin, staring down at his wife's face.

"Plenty of sleep in the safe and warm and she will be fine." She told him softly, "You and your 'merry men' will stay here for the remainder of the week… once she is up on her feet again by Saturday you may return if you wish."

Robin said nothing, just nodded his head.

They stared at his wife and Matilda rubbed his shoulder where she stood at his side.

"There is wine and some more of the mixture I gave her to relax her… for the pain. If she wakes and feels she needs it..."

Robin nodded after a moment.

"Is she in pain?" His voice cracked.

Matilda let out a breath that was close to a sad sigh.

"Not while she is asleep… by the morning she will be stiff and a little sore… but today has been the worst, the worst is over… for it will feel like the same pain she used to feel every month with her flux… physically she is through the worst of it..."

Matilda was trying to remain resolved and comforting, but she knew her hurried and repeated words were falling on deaf ears.

Robin and Marian were grieving, and grieving hard, for their pain was raw and fresh.

He swallowed and nodded.

He knew that the emotional pain would take far longer to heal.

Matilda rubbed across the back of his shoulders.  
"Get some sleep."

With that she turned to walk to the door.

"Thank you." Robin's voice was low, and his eyes just about tore away from his wife to look at her.

The woman smiled sadly, nodding her head, before shutting the door behind her.

Robin swallowed and turned his eyes back on his wife.

Tears built up in his eyes and he bit his lip.

Robin removed his boots and lay down gently on the bed beside Marian.

He wrapped her in his arms and even in her sleep she hugged herself to him, back against his chest, arms wrapped around his forearm which was wrapped around her.

He kissed the back of her head as her teary face pressed into the crook of his elbow in her sleep.

His other arm slid between her head and the bed, acting as a pillow, so she was wrapped in his arms, hugging them and clutching at him.

He tried to hush her gently to sleep but it got caught in his throat.

He choked back a sob.


End file.
